Broken Identities
by aisuru Aki
Summary: What would you do if you were forced into the assassin world and you got Stockholm syndrome? Your best friend is your worst enemy? Your love is your downfall? Would you listen to your instincts? Or your heart? revised! JPLE SBRL plz R/R


**Disclaimer**: I own the story; not the characters.

**Summary**: What would you do if you were forced into the assassin world and you got Stockholm syndrome? Your best friend is your worst enemy? Your love is your downfall? Would you listen to your instincts? Or your heart? This is the revised version of Broken Identities. AU. JPLE SBRL. Plz R/R Prologue

A black haired boy crouched behind a bush. His eyes were guarded and filled with worry as he watched the house across the street. The house in question looked normal from the outside, but if you listened closely, you could hear the crash of things breaking and several thuds of a fist colliding with a small body.

The boy jumped when the front door slammed open to reveal an obviously drunk man holding a small boy, about the same age as the black haired boy, by his hair. The man violently threw the boy out of the house and yelled at him not to come back. Then, he slammed the door shut.

The black haired boy watched as the other boy slowly stood. As he scanned the area, the black haired boy caught sight of his eyes. They were cold and empty, as if they lost sight of their light many years ago. When the boy turned his back on where the blacked haired boy was hiding, the boy saw that the other boy's sandy brown hair was matted with dark red blood.

Every fiber of the black haired boy's body ached for the sandy haired boy. He wanted to comfort him, but before he could move an inch, the boy had gone.

The sandy haired boy ran.

And ran.

And ran.

He ran until he reached a waterfall in the heart of a forest. This was his sanctuary- his refuge. He was panting heavily by the time he slowed to a walk.

He sat down on a boulder overlooking the waterfall. The breeze danced around the boy and he closed his eyes and threw his head back- enjoying the soothing sounds of gentle nature.

Running footsteps broke through the bliss. The boy opened his eyes just in time to see a blur speed past him

…… And fall off the cliff.

The boy blanched before he jumped off after the blur. She expected to pull on animal or something similar but instead, she rescued a boy. Upon looking at the boy, the sandy haired boy was reminded of a stag. The boy's black hair stuck up in odd angles- particular two clumps on top that made it look like tiny black antlers. His eyes were hazel. They were wide and filled with mirth.

The stag boy shook the water out of his hair and thanked the other boy. The sandy haired boy nodded slowly; suspicious of the stag boy. He didn't expect it when stag boy took his hands in his and proclaimed them to be the best of friends.

The sandy haired boy blinked in surprise. Since he could remember, people avoided him. His father had convinced him that he was not worth friends, let alone his life. Now this odd stag like boy had just proclaimed the to be best friends. For the first time in years, something close to emotion flickered in his eyes.

He allowed the stag boy to pull him up and drag him to his house. The sandy haired boy had to half run to keep up with the excited stag. They arrived at a castle like mansion and entered.

What the sandy haired boy presumed to be the stag boy's mother sat in the living room next to the front door, watching the news. The newsmen were talking about a family found dead; the only living survivor was the only daughter.

For a fleeting moment, the sandy haired boy pictured himself with his fathers blood on his hands, but it soon passed as the stag boy insisted on showing him his room. Not knowing the fleeting vision would soon come true, and his world would be consisted of everlasting cycle of killing for the greater good, the sandy haired boy followed the stag boy up the stairs. As kids, they did not care of the news or the girl in it. The black haired boy, the sandy haired boy, the stag boy, and the crying girl on the news went their separate ways that night; not knowing that they will cross paths and have the greatest adventures of their lives, filled with love, hate, betrayal, and

Broken Identities.


End file.
